


Moments

by Sin_Kitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Former student/professor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Kitty/pseuds/Sin_Kitty
Summary: Hopefully a series of short moments between two original characters, a young woman and her former professor.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute newbie at this, I used to write when I was younger, but this is the first thing I've done for years. Please be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
> Thank you.  
> Sin x

Lilith was perusing the shelves of the supermarket, her bones ached, and with the exception of the corner of her brain clamouring for chocolate, she just wanted to be home again. Preferably in bed. Eventually the young woman sighed, rolled her eyes and pulled something off of the shelf without looking before dropping it into her trolley next to her walking stick. She began to move along again, knuckles turning pale as her hands gripped the trolley. Lilith looked up as she passed a rather angry looking man trudging the other way. 

Her eyes narrowed and her lips parted as recognised him. 

"McDougall?" she turned to face him as they passed each other. The man looked up wearily, the majority of the earlier grimace remained on his face as he took in the interruption, "Rory McDougall! Hello!"

Lilith was smiling broadly now, the tiredness in her eyes banished even though she still leant rather heavily on the trolley. 

"Yes. Erm, how are you?" Rory's eyes lightened slightly as he took in the sight of his former student, her grin at least mildly infectious. He scratched his stubbly, salt and pepper beard, shifting slightly from foot to foot. Students never seem to realise that they're often one face in thousands to teachers, even if the teacher is special to them. 

"It's Lilith, Lilith Hardy" she clarified when comprehension still didn't dawn on his face. "From like ten years ago! You taught me chemistry, and I was awful but you got me through!"

Suddenly his face lit up, a few choice memories sped past his eyes and he took a step towards her, smiling warmly. 

"Lilith! Bloody hell I'm sorry for not recognising you! Blimey where do the years go. It's been that long. How are you?" 

Her eyes dulled marginally but a slightly forced smile stayed fixed on her face. "I'm not too bad at all McDougall. Getting there, you know how it is. How are you doing these days? Are you still at the college?" 

They made comfortable small talk until someone pointedly nudged Lilith's trolley as they were in fact, rather obliviously blocking the entirety of the produce aisle. She apologised and tucked her trolley in front of Rory's with a contrite smile. 

"I'm always in the way!" she giggled, rolling her eyes. He didn't reply and she followed his line of sight down to the walking stick in her trolley. Shifting nervously she laughed again, moving over to block his view, "You ought to see me with that thing, watch out world Hardy's crashing through!"

"Why do you have it?" the confusion in his eyes was clear. Someone her age, mid twenties, no visible injuries. Everyone questioned it, she liked to tell people it was for batting people out of the way and for excessively wild gesturing. For some reason she found herself telling him the truth straight away. The chronic fatigue, the pains, the mind numbing headaches. He listened intently, brow furrowing again when she listed some of her symptoms.

"Goodness, I'm sorry, you don't want to hear my whining!" Lilith giggled again, obviously forced this time, the smile not reaching her eyes at all as she realised how much she had said.

"You can tell me however much you want. Although the supermarket might not be the best place for it." he paused, fiddling with the bar on his trolley, "I understand it might be a bit odd, but would you like to get a coffee some time? I can give you my number if you'd like?"

The brilliant grin he knew well from her college days appeared on her face faster than lightning and she nodded enthusiastically, handing him her shopping list and her pen. 

"God, I've actually got to remember my damned number now!" he chuckled, the frown almost entirely gone. He's got a few more lines than when she'd seen him last, a lot more grey hairs, but he was still as attractive as he'd ever been. She smiled broadly when he handed the list back, number scrawled in his ridiculously untidy handwriting and underneath he'd scribbled 'B+ supermarket conversation skills, needs more work, call for tutoring'. 


End file.
